


Of lattes and love notes

by zimtsirup



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Old Work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimtsirup/pseuds/zimtsirup
Summary: С каждым разом Лу Ханю все сложнее подбирать слова в разговоре, потому что эти янтарные искорки, пляшущие в глазах Минсока, когда он улыбается - ох, они погубят Лу Ханя. Определенно. Насмерть погубят.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han





	Of lattes and love notes

**Author's Note:**

> написано на Kpop-AU 2015

День Лу Ханя начинается в семь утра с душераздирающего вопля будильника. Он не глядя натягивает футболку, еле разлепив глаза и ужаснувшись своему отражению в зеркале, пытается усмирить торчащие дыбом волосы, но в итоге плюет на это дело. Лучше все равно не будет после пяти часов сна. Одевшись и зевая так, что щелкает челюсть и звенит в ушах, он спешит на утреннюю смену в кофейню в двух кварталах от своего общежития.

Лу Хань не айдол. Он самый обычный парень, студент университета Йонсэ. Как и многие, он засыпает на утренних лекциях и периодически страдает из-за этого на зачетах, иногда ходит на вечеринки и по выходным играет в футбол. А мог бы получить приглашение в одно из крупнейших агентств и стать знаменитым. Ему так хотелось оказаться деталью этой огромной машины под названием Большой И Суровый Корейский Шоу-Бизнес, что иногда ему снилось, как он стоит на сцене, а в огромном зале - тысячи фанатов. Лу Хань корит себя за то, что так мало готовился к прослушиванию (хотя куда уж больше, считает его лучший друг Исин), но уже почти смирился с тем, что так и не получил письмо с заветными словами о готовности заключить с ним контракт. Исин периодически утешает его и говорит, что в том письме должно было быть написано что-то вроде "Вы нам подходите, мы хотим купить Вашу душу за три гроша в вечное пользование". Лу Ханя это успокаивает, но осадок все же остался.

Вместо выступлений и бесконечных съемок Лу Хань все также штудирует учебники, гоняет мяч с друзьями в свободное время и подрабатывает в кофейне в университетском квартале. И еще иногда спит, если получается.

\- Я умру одиноким и неоцененным от недостатка любви и кофеина, - ноет он, наливая себе в чашку только что сваренный кофе и свободной рукой пытаясь соорудить из завязок фартука нечто, хотя бы отдаленно напоминающее бантик.  
\- Ты умрешь от сильного удара по голове, хён, потому что однажды кто-нибудь не вынесет твоего бесконечного нытья, - ворчит Сехун, отпирая изнутри входную дверь, чтобы впустить первых посетителей.

Сехун пришел в их команду совсем недавно, но уже вполне освоился. Даже слишком освоился, по мнению Лу Ханя. Впрочем, он все еще слишком хочет спать и вместо того, чтобы догнать обидчика и отвесить ему подзатыльник, он не очень бодрым голосом приветствует первого посетителя - такого же сонного студента с огромными темными кругами под глазами.

Словом, Лу Хань ведет жизнь обычного подростка - немного неудачника, но, в целом, успешного студента. Он любит капучино, болеет за Манчестер, иногда зависает, когда по телевизору на стене кофейни крутят какой-нибудь клип известной группы, и по милости соседа по комнате регулярно слушает группу Экзо. Всего через месяц он уже начинает различать некоторых участников в лицо, но сосед уверяет, что это еще не предел - их даже меньше десяти человек. Вот группа Супер Джуниор - это действительно ого-го!

***

Душевное равновесие Лу Ханя нарушается ровнехонько в третью среду октября, в начале десятого утра. Он смотрит на стоящего перед ним посетителя и понимает, что попал.

\- Большой латте, пожалуйста, с дополнительным шотом эспрессо.  
\- Вам здесь или с собой?  
\- С собой.

Лу Хань снимает верхний стакан с высокой стопки и берется за маркер.

\- Как Вас зовут?  
\- Минсок.

Подписывая стакан, Лу Хань краем глаза разглядывает посетителя: немного ниже него, короткие волосы чуть отливают рыжиной, и глаза какие-то беличьи. Хитрые, думает про себя Лу Хань. И очень красивые.

\- Что-нибудь на десерт возьмете? У нас вкусные шоколадные маффины, - предлагает Лу Хань, пробуя потянуть время и поглазеть еще немного на посетителя: утренняя волна студентов и торопящихся в офис менеджеров уже схлынула, а Минсок, кажется, не очень-то торопится.  
\- Нет, спасибо.  
\- Может, сэндвич? Они тоже вкусные, - еще раз пробует Лу Хань, но Минсок все равно отказывается. - Ну, хоть печеньку? - сощурившись, закидывает удочку снова.  
\- Тоже вкусные? - усмехается Минсок.  
\- Очень, - Лу Хань, все так же хитро щурясь, кивает.  
\- Нет, спасибо, пока только кофе, - мягко улыбаясь, говорит Минсок и достает из бумажника несколько купюр, не дожидаясь, пока бариста назовет сумму. - Печенье как-нибудь в другой раз.  
\- Ловлю на слове, - победно улыбается Лу Хань, передавая стакан с нужными пометками другому бариста. - Ваш кофе будет готов через минуту.  
\- Спасибо, - благодарит Минсок и отходит к дальнему концу стойки, туда, где у столика с сахаром и салфетками висит небольшая пробковая доска с несколькими записками.

Мама дорогая, думает Лу Хань, безо всякого стеснения провожая его взглядом, пока Сехун не тыкает его под ребра возвращая в реальность.

\- Не свешивайся со стойки, тебя нечем будет склеить, если навернешься. У нас как раз вчера кончился скотч, - с ровным лицом говорит он Лу Ханю в ответ на горящий возмущением взгляд.  
\- Ты как со старшими разговариваешь! - Лу Хань пытается ткнуть его в бок, но Сехун уворачивается. Надо бы хоть подзатыльник отвесить за дерзость, но не до того.

Тем временем Минсок прикалывает к одной из записок на доске листочек бумаги и что-то пишет, затем, довольный, забирает свой заказ и направляется к выходу.

\- Приходите еще! Про печеньки я запомнил! - Лу Хань машет рукой уходящему Минсоку, наплевав на этикет и тот факт, что узнал его имя всего пять минут назад. Минсок несколько неловко машет рукой в ответ, и лицо Лу Ханя вот-вот треснет от широкой улыбки.  
\- Это еще зачем? - хмуро спрашивает он, когда Сехун двигает ближе к нему стопу салфеток.  
\- Слюни утереть, - просто отвечает Сехун и снова уворачивается, на этот раз от предназначенного ему подзатыльника.

Лу Хань решает просто смириться и отходит к дальнему концу стойки, оставляя Сехуна на кассе.

\- Откуда в нем столько дерзости, - ворчит он, глядя как Исин вытирает капучинатор и выравнивает бутылки с сиропами.  
\- Он к тебе не привык еще, - Исин пожимает плечами.  
\- Боюсь представить, что будет, когда он привыкнет, - Лу Хань вытягивает шею и пытается разглядеть доску.

Небольшая пробковая доска на стене пушится цветными листочками бумаги с записками. Рядом, на стойке со специями, стоит небольшой стакан с ручками и стопочка чистых разноцветных листков. Повесить эту доску было идеей менеджера, и задумка сработала: посетители стали оставлять на доске не только благодарности за вкусный кофе и вежливое обслуживание, но и вопросы - что посмотреть в городе, к какому ветеринару отнести любимого простуженного хомячка и с кем сходить на концерт. Посетители, зашедшие однажды, стали заходить чаще, и чем дальше, тем больше записок появлялось на доске.

Минсок заходит раз в несколько дней, не позже полудня, как отмечает Лу Хань, и все время заказывает одно и то же - большой латте, без сиропа и корицы, - и никогда не берет десерт. Лу Хань даже думает, что он функционирует на одном кофеине, и не оставляет попыток продать ему хотя бы печенье или кимпаб. И с каждым разом Лу Ханю все сложнее подбирать слова в разговоре, потому что эти янтарные искорки, пляшущие в глазах Минсока, когда он улыбается - ох, они погубят Лу Ханя. Определенно. Насмерть погубят.

Заходя за кофе, Минсок каждый раз изучает новые листочки и не упускает возможности написать что-то от себя. И после каждой смены Лу Хань обязательно подходит к доске и изучает содержание записок. В основном это, конечно, благодарности за вкусный кофе и приветы знакомым, которые, возможно, заглянут сюда по совету друзей, но каждый раз Лу Хань безошибочно находит знакомый почерк, уже изученный до последней черточки. То, как мило Минсок рисует закорючку-улыбочку у смайликов, заставляет сердце Лу Ханя трепыхаться в груди, как канарейка под кофеином, а во взгляде иногда проскальзывает прямая трансляция Млечного Пути со всеми его созвездиями. Исин советует ему набраться мужества и поговорить с Минсоком. Сехун советует засунуть голову в контейнер со льдом и прервать связь с космосом.

Лу Хань не обращает на них внимание. Вместо этого он отмечает, какие длинные у Минсока ресницы, его смешную улыбку и очаровательно круглые щеки, особенно когда тот улыбается.  
В конце концов у Лу Ханя появляется Идея.

***

\- "Мой друг умирает от любовной горячки, и я не знаю, что делать! Помогите!"? Серьезно, Лу Хань? - Исин, снимая с доски уже отвисевшие свое записки, с недоверием и сомнением в его адекватности смотрит на Лу Ханя, который в ответ лишь пожимает плечами. Впрочем, Исин уже давно подозревает, что с его другом что-то не так - возможно, в последнее время футбольный мяч слишком часто прилетает ему в голову.  
\- Пусть висит, не снимай! А вдруг сработает! К тому же, Ким Минсок любит помогать людям. Ты видел, сколько записок он на этой неделе уже оставил?  
\- Ты можешь просто поговорить с ним, не приходила в голову такая идея? Ну, знаешь, о чем-то помимо того, сколько шотов эспрессо он хочет с своем кофе.  
\- Его голова полна сахарной ваты, хён, - бубнит Сехун, появляясь за прилавком и завязывать фартук. - Какие уж тут могут быть идеи. Тем более, хорошие.  
\- Не дерзи старшим, - морщится Лу Хань, с возмущением дергая Сехуна за завязки. Тот только фыркает и закатывает глаза.  
\- Хён прав. Просто скажи ему, что он тебе нравится. Обычно это помогает.

Лу Хань мотает головой и заламывает руки.

\- Да ну вас, вы ничего не понимаете.

Сехун скептически выгибает левую бровь, смотрит на Лу Ханя несколько секунд и поворачивается к Исину.

\- Вата. Точно тебе говорю.

Лу Хань обещает им показать, кто тут гигант мысли, и уходит в подсобку за кофейными зернами.

***

В следующий раз, когда Минсок появляется в кофейне, Лу Хань снова встречает его широкой улыбкой.  
\- Латте, большой и без добавок, - даже не спрашивает Лу Хань, просто берет стакан и увлеченно выписывает на нем маркером имя.  
\- Все верно, - кивает Минсок, доставая из кармана бумажник.

Лу Хань отдает стакан Исину, выбивает чек и отдает Минсоку сдачу вместе с маленьким бумажным пакетиком.  
Минсок недоверчиво заглядывает внутрь: в хрустящей упаковке отказывается большое печенье. Судя по аромату, ореховое.

\- Но я вроде...  
\- Не заказывал, да, - отмахивается Лу Хань. - За счет заведения. Она была последняя, я припрятал, - наклоняясь ближе к Минсоку, доверительным шепотом сообщает он. К его радости, Минсок не отодвигается и даже улыбается, немного подумав.  
\- Ладно. Спасибо, - с любопытством поглядывая на Лу Ханя, говорит Минсок и, как всегда отходит к доске.

Через минуту Исин объявляет очередной заказ и тут же запинается:

\- Ба... Минсок, Ваш латте готов, спасибо за заказ!

Лу Хань не обращает внимание на Исина, который сверлит его взглядом: он пристально следит за Минсоком, который читает его записку и что-то пишет в ответ.

\- "Баоцзы"? - тихо, так, чтобы не услышал Минсок, спрашивает он Лу Ханя. - У тебя точно горячка, - убежденно говорит Исин, касаясь рукой его лба.  
\- Брось, ты видел это лицо? - фыркает Лу Хань. - Особенно когда улыбается.

Исин не хочет иметь ничего общего с сумасшедший Лу Ханем и отходит обратно к кофе-машине.  
Лу Хань провожает уходящего Минсока взглядом до двери и чувствует, как что-то ухает в его груди, когда тот с улыбкой оборачивается к нему, чтобы помахать перед уходом.

В записке, которая оставлена в ответ на его "крик о помощи", написано: "Лучше взять себя в руки и рассказать о своих чувствах".

***

Когда Минсок не появляется в кофейне третий день подряд, Лу Хань почти впадает в отчаяние.

\- Лу Хань, перестань страдать, пожалуйста, и помоги мне, - со вздохом просит его Исин, кивая на большую коробку с сувенирными чашками, потому что смотреть на кислое выражение лица друга он больше не может.  
\- А вдруг он теперь ходит в другую кофейню? Как думаешь, может, я его напугал или еще чего? - бубнит Лу Хань, помогая ему расставлять чашки на витрине.  
\- Что ты, - Сехун, разумеется, тут же вклинивается в разговор, проходя мимо с охапкой пачек кофе. - Чтобы ты и напугал кого-то? Нет, решительно невозможно.  
\- Отвали, грубиян, и без тебя тошно, - слабо огрызается в ответ Лу Хань.

Исин достает из коробки последнюю чашку, ставит ее на витрину и сминает ненужный картон.

\- Может, он просто занят? Или болеет. Или уехал куда. В самом деле, Лу Хань, так случается.

Лу Хань с невероятным страданием на лице прячется под стойкой и принимается натирать до зеркального блеска чайные ложки и надеется, что Минсок просто перестал пить кофе, чтобы выспаться. Потому что высыпаться иногда жизненно необходимо.

Минсок возвращается в кофейню уже к концу недели, и лицо Лу Ханя, к огромному облегчению Исина и Сехуна, снова расплывается в угрожающе широкой улыбке. Однако они рано радуются, потому что как только Минсок выходит из кофейни, Лу Хань начинает издавать странные звуки, которые напоминают Исину позывные голубей в брачный период.

\- Хён, если ты сам ему не скажешь, скажу я, - говорит Сехун, когда они с Исином в тот же вечер устраивают Лу Ханю разъяснительную беседу после закрытия кофейни. Сехуну уже порядком надоели приступы любовной лихорадки у Лу Ханя, и он почти готов взять все в свои руки. - И, поверь мне, я не буду стесняться в словах, - угрожающе добавляет он.  
\- Серьезно, Лу Хань. Хоть мне и кажется, что по твоему выражению лица он уже и сам все понял, тебе пора поговорить с ним и не строить из себя школьницу-недотрогу, - устало соглашается Исин.

Лу Хань смотрит на обоих большими блестящими глазами, в которых плещется неуверенность и, кажется, отчаяние.

\- Иначе это сделаю я, - повторяет Сехун.  
\- Иначе это сделает Сехун, - соглашается Исин и не оставляет Лу Ханю выбора.

***

\- Как обычно? - по привычке уточняет Лу Хань, когда Минсок подходит к кассе, хотя на этот раз от волнения Лу Ханю хочется бросить картонный стаканчик и скрыться в подсобке до скончания века.  
\- Да, спасибо, - Минсок торопливо достает бумажник, пока Лу Хань торопливо строчит на тонкой стенке стаканчика что-то намного длиннее, чем его имя.

Лу Хань передает стаканчик Исину, чувствуя, как пунцовеют его щеки и кончики ушей.

\- Все в порядке? - спрашивает Минсок, глядя на него и протягивая нужные купюры.  
\- Абсолютно, - для пущей убедительности Лу Хань широко улыбается, но улыбка выходит несколько пугающей, судя по реакции следующего в очереди посетителя. - Кофе будет готов через минуту.

Он делает Сехуну знак подменить его на кассе, когда Минсок отходит, и скрывается в подсобке: щеки горят так, что Лу Ханю действительно хочется закопать голову в контейнере со льдом, как советовал раньше Сехун. Было бы здорово, определенно.

Разумеется, он не видит, как Минсок, прочитав послание на стакане, вопросительно смотрит на Исина, а тот лишь пожимает плечами. И не видит, как Минсок подходит к доске, читает записку на ярко-розовом листке бумаги и торопливо пишет ответ прямо на нем же, усмехаясь и качая головой. Лу Ханю только хочется расцеловать Сехуна и, пожалуй, профилактически задушить его в объятиях, когда Сехун отдает ему его же записку с номером телефона его любимого посетителя.

_"Ким Минсок, сходи со мной на свидание! >///////<"  
"я свободен во вторник *ω* 010-4321-98..."_

***

Лу Хань слышит от друзей, которые следят за шоу-бизнесом, и иногда читает в интернете о том, что у айдолов нет жизни за пределами сцены и стен агентства. И что каждый случай образования или распада какой-нибудь звездной пары - это целый скандал.

Они сидят за столиком в кафе, Минсок смеется над его не слишком смешной шуткой, но его веселье совершенно искренне. Это их второе официальное свидание, и в груди Лу Ханя все так же носится сумасшедная канарейка.

И Лу Хань думает: ужасно здорово, что он не айдол.


End file.
